


Candy Canes

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [13]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Toruka - Freeform, little bit of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 13: :Candy Canes"





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Damnn....I forgot that I didn't post this yesterday....well, here's it now~

…

…

 

Out for an evening walk were Taka and Toru, enjoying the refreshing yet chilly winter breeze. The couple walked hand-in-hand and even though some people stared, due to their disguises, no one could tell that it were the rockstars from One Ok Rock.

They walked around the parks of Tokyo, drinking in the beautiful sights now that it’s winter. Various lights and ornaments could be seen decorating the buildings and trees, little cute snowmen and Santa were poised at the fronts of many stores.

Soon, the couple entered the Yoyogi Park, with its relaxing atmosphere, the couple felt as ease and peace the moment they entered the enormous park. Add to that it was evening time, so a lot of the crowd had dissipated. For a moment, they felt as though they could forget the stress of their upcoming European Tour, forget the comments about their new song, they felt like they could _forget it all._

The park itself was spacious ―sprawling even, with innumerable thin ginko trees that lost their leaves due to the season change. During the summer and spring months, the park would be filled with cherry blossoms and other variant of leaves like yellow and red. But now, the park resembled a world of glass. Snow and ice coating the ground and meagre trees made it seem like if too strong a breeze blew, they’d shatter in seconds.

Usually, they would’ve been able to spread out a picnic blanket for a cosy rest, but these days no one wants to sit on snow and ice. There were a few cyclists around, given that the offers a bicycle rental service and cycling routes.

As they ambled along the curved pathway, Taka’s eyes managed to catch something in the distance. Squinting, he saw what it was and immediately, he dragged Toru along.

“Let’s go Toru!” he shrieked.

Startled, he asked, “Go where?”

“I see something!”

“See what?” Toru asked again, looking in the direction in which Taka was pointing. The only thing he could see was a partially frozen lake, and some…red and white poles in the faint distance.

But the guitarist didn’t get a response. Instead, his petite lover pulled onto his hand with such force, Toru had to wonder if Taka was planning on ripping his limb off.

With quick steps, the copse of bare trees revealed a breathtaking sight before them. The lake was partially frozen; one could see the ice forming on the surface, and the water beneath it swaying to and fro. The birds had long vacated the area, gone to find a warmer area.

Still, that wasn’t the only thing that made the place jaw dropping. It was the large candy canes that were erected around the area. Against the snow they stood out majestically, their red and white stripes made them seem inviting.

“Over there, Toru!” Taka said as he pointed. This time Toru could see what has gotten his vocalist so worked up.

A giant candy cane. It was laid horizontally across another pole that kept it upright. In his awe, Taka ended up stopping and staring, Toru continued to trudge along towards the massive construct. Not too long after, Taka caught him up ― _not that he walking fast_ ―and the petite vocalist had a wild idea.

“Naa Toru,” he started, “Can’t we sit on the candy canes together?”

Raising an eyebrow, Toru asked, “Why? Aren’t they cold?”

“We have on our winter clothing! What’s there to be afraid of?!”

“Frostbite on my crotch.” He deadpanned. “Or rather, a frozen dick.”

“You fucking hentai.”

“Well, I have the _best_ teacher in the whole world.”

“Son of a…” he never completed his sentence, Toru only grinning wildly at him as he made his way to the candy cane. Frowning, Taka followed suit, by this time, the guitarist was already nearing the cane.  

“Hup!” With a single hop, Toru was already onto the candy cane, just about to bring up his other foot over so that he could sit. However, the form of a struggling Taka caught his eyes. The petite vocalist had one foot stretching up towards the crook of the candy cane whilst fighting ―trying his best to haul the rest of his body up.

For a moment, Toru had to pause and take a picture. Thank God his phone was on silent so there was no shutter sound. Gazing at the photo, his heart melted. Taka was cute, _really cute_ with his eyes squeezed shut and cheeks puffed out.

 _Awww~_ the guitarist mentally cooed, and was about to snap another one with his eyes met the dark, glaring ones of Taka.

“Motherfucker,” he hissed angrily. “I’m here struggling to get onto this thing and you’re taking pictures!?” he screamed. “You shit! You fucker! You ―” he abruptly broke off when his hand slipped off the construct and he went crashing to the backwards onto the snow below.

“Taka!” Toru hopped off and reached to his lover’s aid in a flash. “Where does it hurt?” he asked worrisomely.

Taka looked at him with a pout. “My heart.”

“Huh?”

“You were enjoying seeing me struggle weren’t you? You didn’t even help me up.”  He pouted.

Toru sighed. Taka can really be dramatic when he wants to but this time, the guitarist guessed that he was right. He should have helped him up onto the candy cane, but really, who could miss such an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see Moriuchi Takahiro make a face like _that?_ Definitely not him.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” He apologized, holding the vocalist’s hand, attempting to pull him up. “I’m sorry.”

“Of course you are.” Taka smirked evilly before he pulled Toru downwards, the guitarist landing face-first in the snow. “Revenge is a dish best served cold, you know?”

“Takahiro…” Toru snarled, rising up like a zombie. “…you’re dead.”

“If you can catch me!” he laughed while speeding away as fast his tiny legs could carry him. But Toru didn’t chase him because the guitarist was actually thinking ahead of Taka.

“Well, he _has_ to come home. I can always catch him then.” he grinned. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
